Unloved
by lyndsiedanielle
Summary: Rosemarie Levesque's father Paul has been the most unloving dad ever, until he meets someone who cares about Rosemarie too.
1. One

"Rosemarie, get up for school." Rosemarie Nicole Levesque stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom. She had cried herself to sleep the night before, and her eyes were puffy and crusted together, "did you sleep okay?" Her dad's current girlfriend, Nikki Bella, asked, standing in nothing but one of Rosemarie's dad's oversized T-shirt, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rosemarie gave Nikki a fake smile. She picked up her backpack and walked out the door, "bye Nikki, please tell my dad that I have tutoring after school today." She slammed the front door taking the fresh air from outside. Herr house smelled like cigarettes and alcohol, thanks to her father.

Her dad, Paul Levesque, was a wrestler, he wrestled under the name Triple H, and after he wrestled, he drank, he drank a lot. He usually didn't have just one girlfriend either, there was always a lot of women around with him. Also, he smoked like a train, he always had a cigarette in hand or in his mouth. His drinking buddy was his best friend Shawn Hickenbottom, although Shawn didn't usually drink as much, he was sort of a bad influence.

Rosemarie turned the heater on in her car as she drove away. She would never say that she hated her dad, or even Nikki for that matter, Nikki was nice, it was just too bad she had no clue she's being used, but the way she was treated by her dad and Nikki made her often wish she had different parents.

She went to a private school, so she didn't have to deal with the publicity of who her dad was. Her boyfriend, Charlie Haas and her best friend Maria Kanellis seemed to be the only two people she felt she could talk to.

Sometimes, she wished school lasted longer. She wished that school could last all day, and as crazy as that sounded, the main thing would be that she wouldn't really have to go home and suffer with a drunk for a father.

"Hey babe." Charlie hugged her, "how was your night/. Did you sleep okay?" He held her, leaning on her car.

"I slept great." She lied, knowing that she had wiped tears from her face earlier, "what about you?" She had always tried to just be herself around him, but there were things that she would just rather not talk about.

"Fine." He kissed her forehead, "how's your dad doing? And Nikki?" They started to walk together towards the school.

"I haven't seen my dad yet today." She silenced, "Nikki's fine. My dad hasn't changed though."


	2. Two

Paul opened his eyes to the bright sun. He looked over at his alarm clock to see that it was already noon. He sat up and coughed, "Nikki, baby, where's my cigarettes?" He yelled, standing up and stumbling from his room, "Nikki?"

"They're out here." Nikki stood in the kitchen, still in his T-shirt and nothing more, "hi honey." She smiled seductively.

"Hey Nikki." He nodded towards her and stuffed a cigarette between his lips, "is Rosemarie at school already?"

She sighed, "duh, she went to school four hours ago." She turned and poured him a cup of lukewarm coffee, "here," she handed him the cup, "you were really bad off last night."

"I know." He cleared his throat, "I'm feeling it Nikki, I know." He took a few sips before putting the cup down, "I can't do it tonight. I can't pull that off tonight again."

"So don't." Nikki stared at him, "it's not like you have to drink Paul." She pushed her hair out of the way, "I'm gonna take a shower, I'll be back."

"Yeah." He watched her walk down the hallway and disappear, "what the fuck?" He asked himself, holding his head.

"Paul, your cell phone's ringing!" Nikki yelled from the bathroom, "it rang like twice while I was still in the shower."

It was his friend Shawn. He didn't bother listening to the voice mails before calling him back, "hey, Shawn, what's up?"

"Oh, just laying here on my couch. Dude, are you still up for tonight?" That was the million-dollar question, "Paul?"

"Umm, sorry Shawn, I don't think so." On any other day, Paul would be up to drinking, and it shocked him that he was saying no, "I'm not really feeling good after last night."

"Damn, I don't think I'd be feeling good either if I were you last night." Shawn snickered, "you were so fucked up."

"I know." Paul closed his eyes, thinking about last night, but he couldn't remember anything besides the first drink, "I'm gonna let you go so I can eat and take some Tylenol or something."

"Alright, I'll catch you later." Shawn hung up, leaving Paul still in utter confusion.

"Who was it?" Nikki asked, coming out of the bathroom, "wait, was it Shawn?"

"Yeah, he asked if I was up for tonight, I said no." He felt sort of proud of himself, "after last night, I'm not really feeling it."

She smiled, "that's probably better ." She started to brush her hair, "wow, and its a Friday night? That's impressive honey! We all should do something tonight."

"Like what?" He stared at her, "this is like the first sober day ever, or, in a long time."

"Yes it is." She nodded, "now I'm gonna go do my hair, do you need to take a shower in this bathroom?"

"Um, I'll just use the other bathroom, it's okay. Let me just grab my shampoo and soap." He took his stuff and walked away. He liked Nikki, she was great, there was just one thing about her that sort of annoyed him, she whined. And it wasn't a small complaint every once in awhile, she would complain about everything, all the time, and didn't know when to stop.

When he came out, she was in the living room cleaning, "Paul, you need to help clean this place too." She grunted in disgust, "this place is filthy!"

"Whatever." He turned around and walked towards his room.

"Don't 'whatever' me." She yelled, "you know, I don't have to put up with your shit Paul!" She threw a couch pillow in his direction.

"You're right Nikki, you don't have to put up with me!" He yelled back, and before he could say anything else, she pushed him out of her way towards the bedroom, "wait, what are you doing?"

"I don't have to put up with you, remember?" She piled all of her belongings on his bed and started to stuff it in plastic bags, "fine, bye."

"What the hell Nikki? You started all of that!" He sighed, "fine, whatever, bye. Have fun." He slammed the bedroom door on her. He was always the one to walk away in arguments, he hated fighting, he'd rather just not talk.

He sat on the couch with a cigarette in his hand as Nikki stormed back and forth from the bedroom to her car with her clothes, "I put up with you for way too long." She stomped on the hardwood floor.

"Okay." He nodded, exhaling, "what exactly have you been putting up with?"

She ignored him, "don't talk to me at work." She slammed the front door, then made sure her tires screeched on the way down the driveway.


	3. Three

"I'll text you and tell you what my dad says." Rosemarie kissed Charlie's lips, "hopefully I'll see you tonight." She smiled and pulled out of the school parking lot.

When she got home, she was surprised to see Nikki's car gone but her dad's still parked in front, "hey dad." When she opened the front door, she was met with the smell of bleach and Febreze, "dad, what are you doing?"

"Oh. Nothing, just cleaning up a little bit." He turned to her, "um, Nikki left today, after a little dispute."

"Well that sucks. Are you okay?" She bit her lip, he was smiling, and the part that amazed her the most, he was sober! He was completely sober. He was standing up straight, talking totally normal, and he didn't have the glassy look in his eyes, "did she clean, or did you?"

"She was, then she threw a pillow at me and started yelling at me. Then I figured she was right, that the place was filthy, so I started to clean after she left."

"Did she leave for good?" Rosemarie was about to drop her backpack on the couch, "she was nice to me." She sighed and took her backpack to her room instead.

"She complained a lot." He opened the fridge, "we were all gonna go out to dinner later, but, I guess its just us. Where should we go?"

"I don't know." She smiled, "hold on a second though." She ran to her bedroom to text Charlie, but called him instead, "hey, I can't go tonight."

"Oh, okay, why? Is everything okay? Why are you whispering?" He asked, kind of confused.

"Everything's fine, even better than fine. Me and my dad are gonna have dinner. Charlie, he's completely sober. Nikki left."

"Are you saying he's sober because Nikki left? Cause usually, that would drive a man to drink the pain away."

She laughed, "I don't know. All I do know is that Nikki left after a fight and he's sober. But I don't know if she'll come back, or, if he's gonna drink later. I'm hoping he won't."

"Well text me then. Maybe we could go out tomorrow night or something," he paused, "I'll see you later babe. Bye."

"Who are you talking to?" Paul asked, walking past her bedroom door.

"Charlie called me. He asked if I wanted to go out to dinner with him tonight." She stood in front of him.

He chewed his lip, "what did you say? I thought you and I would go out to dinner somewhere."

"That's what I said. So then maybe tomorrow night, can I go to dinner with Charlie? Please?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess. Did you ask him that? Or should you call him again?"

"I'll text him later." She stepped in her room and fixed her makeup, "dad?" She came back into the hallway but he was nowhere in sight, "dad, where'd you go?" She looked around the corner towards his room to see him smoking a cigarette outside his sliding glass door, "oh. What are you outside for?" She was confused, normally he didn't care and he smoked inside the house.

"It's probably better." He smiled, "so, where are we going? I told you to think about it and I'm hungry." he put the cigarette butt in his ashtray, "you want to go where we used to go with your mom?"

She shook her head instantly, "no," she stared at the floor, "there's a new small diner that opened by my school. I want to go there." She turned around and left the room in silence.

On the way to the restaurant, the both of them sat in silence. Nobody talked, not even the radio. To get over the awkwardness, Rosemarie decided she would find a conversation subject, "so wait, is Nikki not coming back?"

"I don't know Rosemarie." He took the opportunity to turn the radio on, "why?"

"Just wondering. What did she say to you when she left? Anything?"

Paul remembered, "oh, yeah, she told me not to talk to her at work." He turned the dial on the stereo a few times, "pick something."

"Oh yeah, I don't think she's coming back. She doesn't want to seal with you, even at work." She played with the radio, settling on a hip-hop station.

"Hmm," he thought. He'd been told that plenty of times from most of the WWE divas. 'Don't talk to me at work', or 'don't expect me to talk to you at work'. That was how most, if not all, his relationships ended.


	4. Four

After they were seated at the restaurant, the waitress asked the million-dollar question for Rosemarie, "what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Umm, how about and iced tea?" Rosemarie smiled, going back to reading her menu, waiting for her dad's response.

"Dr. Pepper." He grinned and the waitress walked away, "this place is pretty cool." He played with the bowl of sugar packets, "so, where's Charlie gonna take you tomorrow?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe we'll come here if the food is good." She hid her shocked face behind the menu, "or we could make this our place."

"That is, if its good. If its bad, I'm never gonna eat here again." He laughed, "I think I might have a meeting tomorrow anyway. Just please, be careful."

"Don't worry dad, I will." She tried to hide her disappointment voice. It was always his 'meetings' where he'd go out and get drunk after. "You seem different today." She didn't want to talk about him drinking, but she felt like she had to, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked over his menu, "I'm not feeling that great after last night." He rubbed his forehead, "my head's still pounding."

"I have some Tylenol here in my purse. Do you need it?" She dug in her purse for the bottle, "here."

"I'll take it after I eat." He took a drink of his soda, "damn, I haven't had a Dr. Pepper in a long time."

She nodded, it had to have been at least eleven years since she last witnessed him her dad drink something 'normal' or without alcohol, "I'm sure its better than this iced tea."

"What? Is it nasty?" He reached across the table for her glass, "call the waitress over here and tell her you want something else."

"Alright, I will." She closed her menu, "I want the chicken Caesar salad." She focused on losing weight and staying healthy while her dad seemed to focus on eating whatever he wanted, gaining weight, then starving it all off, "what are you gonna have?"

"Bacon cheeseburger." He tapped his fingers on the table, "I just want bacon."

She laughed, this was the way it used to be, they went out all the time, the three of them, her, her mom and her dad. And they talked about everything. But since an incident eleven years ago, everything changed and they never talked, ever.

When they got their food, the both of them ate quietly, the only sound coming from their table was the clinking of Rosemarie's fork on her plate, "it was good huh?" Paul put his napkin down, "how was the chicken salad?"

"Good." She pushed her plate towards the end of the table, "I think I'll tell Charlie I want to come here again."

He nodded. He liked Charlie. She'd been dating him for two years, and no matter how hard he tried to think, he couldn't remember if he'd ever met him sober, "is he gonna come get you from the house? Or are you gonna meet him somewhere?"

"He's gonna pick me up." She blushed, she loved Charlie so much, even though they'd ever actually said it to each other, they felt like they just knew, "he just got a new car. It's a really nice car too."

"What kind?" Paul took another drink, "is it brand new?"

"Yeah, it's a Chrysler 300." She looked down, "its really cool." She wanted a new car. When she started driving, her dad went out and bought her a little beater car for her to learn with, and then own. Two years later, the beater was still there.

He knew what she was hinting at and quickly changed the subject, "do you want to go anywhere or do anything?"

"I guess not." She stood up and grabbed her purse, "I'll meet you in the car, I have to use the bathroom."

"Okay," he stood up and paid the bill, then walked towards the car, his new Hummer.

Rosemarie stepped outside into the cold air, staring at the Hummer, "hmm," he dad was inside, on the phone, as she walked towards it, she wished she had the guts to ask her dad to drive it, just once.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked as she opened the door, he'd just been listening to a voicemail, "you okay?"

"I'm fine, yeah, nothing. I'm just thinking about, um, this weekend." She lied, "thanks for dinner dad."

"No problem sugar." He smiled and pulled out of the parking lot. That hit her, hard, he never called her 'sugar' anymore, "you're being pretty quiet, are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "daddy I'm fine." She laughed, "I'm just tired."


	5. Five

Paul knocked on his boss's door, "Mr. McMahon?" He waited, "Vince, are you there?" He took his cell phone out and looked around.

"Paul? Hi." A shorter woman with long brown hair opened Vince's door, "my dad's not feeling well so there's no meeting tonight." She pushed her hair behind her ear, "do you need something?"

"I needed to take Monday off. I have plans with my daughter. I'll be there Tuesday though." He couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Umm," she stuck her head out the door, "okay, come inside, shh." She pulled him inside, "nobody else knows I'm here," she closed the door, "you know, I don't think we've ever actually met, I just know your name." She smiled and held her hand out, "I'm Stephanie, Vince's daughter."

"Well, I'm Paul Levesque, Triple H," he laughed, shaking her hand, "I guess if Vince isn't here, I'll be coming in on Monday."

"How old is your daughter?" She sat at her dad's desk, "I'm gonna call him. You can sit down you know." She picked the phone up and dialed out, "hi dad, I'm in your office, and Paul's here," she sighed, "yeah, Paul Levesque. He needs Monday off dad." She sounded frustrated.

"I can talk to him of you want." Paul folded his hands together, "is he talking about me?"

She nodded, "he says he has plans with his daughter dad, come on." She smiled, "okay, I'll let him know." She put the phone down, "he said okay, its fine with him."

"Oh, cool," he smiled, "what did he say about me, was it bad?"

"He said something about going out with the divas, and screwing Nikki." She leaned on the desk, "how old is your daughter Paul? What's her name?"

"Her name is Rosemarie, she's seventeen." He nodded, "well, if your dad needs any more gossip to talk about, Nikki left me." He stood up, "I guess I'll be leaving then, nice to actually meet you, Stephanie."

"Nice meeting you too." She opened the door for him, "I'll probably see you Tuesday." She was blushing and giggling like a little girl.

The door closed behind Paul and he stood beside it for a second, thinking about knocking again, just to be able to talk to her. Before he could stop, he turned to the door and raised his hand, then the door opened, "oh, hi Stephanie."

"Hi." She twirled a piece of hair in her fingers, "I was wondering if you were busy tonight. See, I don't usually drive, I usually take a taxi, or a limo, and I really could use a ride home. If you don't mind, that is."

He shook his head, "I don't mind at all, except, I was just about to knock again to ask you if you wanted dinner." He gathered up enough courage to ask her out, kind of.

"I don't date my dad's employees Paul," she frowned, "sorry."

He was crushed, right then and there, "not a date, just dinner. Just to eat, nothing else." He was trying to recover from the blow.

"Just dinner?" She nodded, "I think I can do just dinner." She picked up her purse and locked the door behind her, "my dad won't question dinner." She walked beside Paul to his car.

"Why don't you drive?" He opened the door, "I mean, do you own a car? Or have your driver's license? How can you handle taking a taxi everywhere?" He started the Hummer, "do you not want to date employees, or, is that what your dad tells you do to?" He smiled, "sorry, I like playing 20 questions."

"I don't really like driving, my dad never really had the time to teach me, but yes, I do have my license, and I do own a car. I drive it to the grocery store and stuff, when I have to."

"Why don't you want to date employees?" He asked, "sorry, I'm just asking, wondering."

"Because of my dad, and it unprofessional." She nodded, "oh, and I know about you, and all the divas you've been with."

"Yeah, well, that part of my life is done and over with. I'm giving all that up for Rosemarie." He pulled into a parking lot, "who's on a date with her boyfriend here."

"Are you trying to spy on them?" She smiled, "and you need my help or something?"

"No, and no," he took his seatbelt off, "I came here last night and the food is good here." They got out of the car, "that's her boyfriend's car." He pointed four cars down at a silver Chrysler 300 with the dealership logo plastic license plates, "I don't want them to really see me and think I'm spying on them though."

They walked in and Paul instantly saw the back of Rosemarie's head, and a part of Charlie's face, "can we have this table here? Paul asked the waitress, motioning to a table far away from the two, "you have to sit on that side," he sat down with his back faced to Charlie.

"You see them? What does your daughter look like?" She looked around, "this is a pretty nice place. I've never been here before."

He flipped through pictures on his phone, "that's my daughter, her head is facing us," he went to a different photo, "and this is her boyfriend Charlie."

"Oh, yeah, he's kinda staring over here." She glances past Paul with a dirty look, "he's not looking anymore," she laughed quietly, "you think he knows?"

"Probably not. He's not the type of person to notice the obvious." He looked to Stephanie, smirking, "so, how often do you 'have dinner' with employees?"

"Very funny, this still isn't a date. And hell Paul, you didn't even ask me like it was supposed to be one." She smiled at the waitress and asked for a water.

He was astonished, "I'll have a Dr. Pepper please." He fiddled his thumbs,  
I'm confused, if I did ask you out, like a date, wouldn't you have just said no anyway? Considering you don't date your dad's employees?"

"I didn't say no to Andrew, my ex-boyfriend, or Test, as everyone else knows him." She smiled, "I was gonna wait and see how long you actually believed me. Gullible isn't in the dictionary you know. I don't like dating employees, and my dad definitely doesn't like it, at all, but none of that really stops me. I was just joking with you when I said that."

Inside, Paul was really starting to like Stephanie. If he would have known she was playing with him, he would have asked her out, the right way, before they got to the restaurant, "wait, what?"

"You could have just asked me out Paul, I would have said yes. But instead you just asked me if I wanted dinner." She stopped playing with her straw and looked past him, "they're leaving."

"Oh, Rosemarie and Charlie?" He put his head down, "they can't see us right?" He waited.

"No," her eyes followed them out the door, "okay, they're gone." She took a drink, "I don't think they even noticed us."


	6. Six

"What the heck? That totally looks like my dad's car." Rosemarie closed Charlie's door, "I mean, this is just like his Hummer. Wow." She walked towards the big black SUV.

"I thought I saw the back of his head, but he was with a girl who gave me a dirty look and there were so many people in there, so I quit staring at them. I don't think its him."

She shrugged, "he's probably at a bar right now anyway." She got in Charlie's car and waited for him, "the luck would only last a day. I should have known."

"Well, so, can we go to the movies?" Charlie tried to cheer her up as he slowly drove out of the parking lot.

"Sure." She looked at her phone for the time, "he won't mind how late I stay out." She inconspicuously wiped a tear from her cheek while she was digging in her purse, "he doesn't care."

Charlie looked at her, "he does Rosemarie, he does. He just doesn't know it very well. But he cares for you. Don't think that."

Two hours later, Rosemarie kissed Charlie goodbye, "I'll text you." She got out of his car and walked to the doorstep to wave. She let herself in and looked around, "he's still not home?" She flicked the porch light on and looked to the gravel beside the driveway, the Hummer was still gone.

"It's been like, three hours." Stephanie looked at her cell phone, "Paul, I have to get home."

"Oh, okay, I'll go pay the bill." He got up and went to the front counter. He came back and grabbed his jacket, "let's go then."

"Thanks for dinner." She opened the passenger door and got in.

"No problem." He smiled, "looks like it might snow tonight. It's starting to sprinkle and its freezing."

"It doesn't snow here in the city," she laughed, "just up in those mountains over there." She pointed to a couple of mountains a short distance away, "the houses up there a huge, and really nice."

He looked at her, "yeah, that's where Rosemarie and I live, up there in the mountains, where it snows." He drove down a busy street, "so, where do you live? Somewhere here in town I'm guessing?"

"Yeah. A big condo on the north side of town, where it doesn't snow, "she was really flirting with him, and if her dad ever found out about any of this, he would probably be so upset, Paul would be out of a job.

He pulled in front of her house, "wow, when you said big, you weren't kidding." He shifted into park and the doors unlocked, "you want me to walk you up?"

"Sure, if you want to." She opened the door and led him up to the front porch, "thanks for everything tonight."

"You're welcome." He left like he had the sudden urge to press his lips to hers, but also felt like he shouldn't at the same time. When he realized they were close, she quickly turned around to unlock her front door.

"What are you doing?" She asked, flustered, trying to find the right key, "I have to go."

"Oh, well yeah, me too. Rosemarie's probably wondering where I am." He smiled, "so, um, like we were talking about earlier, do you want to have lunch, or dinner with me, sometime?"

She giggled, "is it like a date?" She nodded, "yeah, I'd like that. Let me put my phone number in your phone." She quickly started to type on his phone, "call me and we can set up a date."

"I will." He took a step back, watching her go inside. When she shut her door, he walked back to his car, "wow." He said to himself as he buckled his seatbelt, "the boss's daughter. Vince is gonna have a fit."

Rosemarie sat on the couch with a blanket. She stared at both the TV screen, then the clock, waiting for her dad. She heard a car pull into the gravel outside, then the front door clicked open. But to her surprise, she didn't hear him stumble in, like he usually did, "dad?"

"Yeah?" He put his keys on the kitchen counter and came into the living room, "its freezing in here honey."

She smiled, "I know, but the thermostat won't work for me." She was once again astonished that he was sober, even after a work meeting, "how was your meeting?"

"There wasn't a meeting today, Vince is sick." He played with the thermostat on the wall, "you have to unlock it, but to unlock it, you have to open it."

"Oh, okay." She pulled her blanket up, "so what did you do? It's like, eleven now."

"I went out to dinner." He was being secretive, "how was your date with Charlie?" he quickly changed the subject.

"Fun, we went to the same place as you and I did last night." She shot him a glare, "wait a second, were you like, spying on me and Charlie?"

He scoffed, "what? Me? No, I don't know what you're talking about," he took the remote, "why would you think that?"

"Because Charlie saw some guy in the restaurant that he said sort of looked like you from behind. And then, when we left, there was a Hummer just like yours in the parking lot," she squinted her eyes at him, "what the hell dad?"

"Maybe I went on a date too. Jeez." He looked over at her, "and the food was good there last night, so I took a friend there. Is that okay with you?"

"Really? Who were you on a date with?" She quickly changed her tone, "did you and Nikki work things out?"

He shook his head, "Nikki and I probably won't ever work things out. We'll probably never speak to each other again." He turned his attention back to the TV.

"Okay, well, then who?" She leaned over the side of the couch on her elbows, waiting for an answer, "oh, I see, we're trying to keep it a secret huh?"

"Vince's daughter Stephanie. She was in Vince's office and talked to her dad into giving me Monday off to spend some time at home." He sighed, "we kinda talked a little, and yeah, we had dinner."

"But it was a date?" She smiled, "come on dad, keep talking. Its not fair that I tell you everything and you don't tell me. Let's go."

"We talked a little bit. And we ate dinner after. She told me at first she didn't date employees, but then, she said she was joking and was gonna wait to see how long it would take for me to actually ask her out."

"So, are you guys gonna go out again?" She smiled, "the way you're talking is making me think you like her."

"She's cute. But if Vince found anything out, he'd probably fire me," he looked down, "I should probably call it off, I don't want her in trouble and me out of a my career."

"No, what are you doing? You can't do that! That would make her totally heartbroken. Maybe you guys could actually date, you'd just have to keep it between you guys, and me," she smirked, "have I met her before?"

"I don't think so," he closed his eyes in thought, "so, you're saying don't tell anyone?"

"Yes. Secret dad, keep it a secret. Even with Uncle Shawn, don't tell him, he'll probably blow it. He doesn't seem like someone to be able to keep secrets."

"He's not. He's the one that id you tell him something, the rest of the locker room will find out twenty minutes later."

"This way, maybe if you wait awhile, and break it to Mr. McMahon later on, after like, a few months or so. So he can't just separate you guys in the early months."

He nodded, "that is, if Stephanie and I actually last a few months," he bit his lip.

"Well dad, you're 44. Maybe its about time to try and make relationships work, unless you want to be alone later on in life." She frowned as she got up and walked to her bedroom.


End file.
